


Smile

by Hecate



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: She is trying to smile.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



He wasn't supposed to survive his sacrifice, wasn't supposed to return. But he does. It feels like cheating.

SHIELD captures him, a cheap repeat of his past, and he waits for Coulson to kill him, for Fitz to go after him. He waits for Daisy to hate him.

Instead, she just looks at him. He thinks she is trying to smile.

"I met a guy," she says. "I met you, I guess. He loved a woman like me. Like you, actually. It made sense at the time.”

She steps closer, says, "He was a good guy." 

And she finally smiles.


End file.
